


A Moment in Time

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's thoughts during a brief stop on a winter road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after driving around after an ice storm, and decided to post it after another ice storm over the weekend. I love writing Asami's point of view, but I tend to do it in small doses, like here. Written February, 2007.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood by the side of the road, leaning back against the black BMW, and took another pull from his cigarette. His eyes never left the small figure that darted back and forth through the snow, over the pavement, across hills, under trees, and even up one ice clad trunk in an effort to get the perfect shot.

This was the third time they'd stopped that day for the same reason.

He didn't mind. He would indulge his lover for once. They were in no hurry to reach their destination.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a couple of days off. It was foreign to his mind, to what he was. His position required that he live it twenty-four hours a day. Taking time off seemed to mean he stopped being who he was.

And yet... When he'd heard the boy had desperately wanted to go north to photograph the results of some unprecedented ice storms, he'd pushed back a few meetings, reserved a private cabin and announced his intentions.

To say that it was met with surprise was an understatement. His secretary and bodyguard, Kirishima, still believed that he was carrying out some secret meetings with the local crime families no matter how many times he denied it. He finally just started smiling mysteriously and everyone had shut up, each convinced of his own conspiracy theory.

Akihito too seemed mystified, but he couldn't resist the chance. He'd been quiet at first in the car that morning, but as the day progressed he'd grown more excited and confident as Asami let him stop and photograph whatever he'd wanted. He was like a child, or rather even more like a child than usual. 

It amused him, allowing the boy free rein. Because it wasn't exactly free rein. Asami was there, holding the ends. They were just loose for once. He enjoyed watching the range of expressions fly across Akihito's face. He liked being the one to put them there. It fascinated him, that Akihito could feel so much and that all of it was there to read.

He didn't like anyone else being able to do the same, but as long as he, Asami, was the one to make the biggest impact he could live with it. Right now, Akihito was like a child opening gifts. Tonight, his tears would tell another story, one of surrender to passion and emotions that overwhelmed him. He would tell it for the both of them.

Akihito's path was bringing him back to stop in front of Asami. It always would. His cheeks were red, his eyes were sparkling. Asami wanted to push him down in the snow then and there, but the ride would be uncomfortably wet and cold later so he did not.

"Asami! Did you see? I got some great pictures. This is so beautiful!"

"Very beautiful." He dropped his cigarette into the snow and pulled Akihito towards him, covering those cold red lips with his own. Akihito slowly thawed in his arms, threading his hands through Asami's hair, his excitement switching over to something more primal. 

Their kiss broke for a moment. Akihito's gaze was no longer clear but fogged with desire. Asami could no longer contain himself. Not that he wanted to. He wrenched open the door to the back seat and they both fell into it, Akihito face down, Asami on top, hands scrabbling at clothes, unbuckling and unzipping, loosening, pushing them out of the way until nothing came between them.

"Now, please, hurry!"

His only answer was to push forward. Akihito's cry pierced him as much as he pierced the boy, filling something in him that always seemed empty lately whenever the other wasn't near. He nearly came from it, but clamped down with his always iron will. Akihito first. Always first. 

He'd never even realized the moment that had come to mean something more.

 

 

~end~


End file.
